


One Size Fits All

by Skullossal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Growth, Hourglass Expansion, Large Breasts, POV Second Person, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweaters, mini-giantess, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullossal/pseuds/Skullossal
Summary: Your petite girlfriend's new sweater just doesn't seem to fit. A shocking new design feature may soon change that...
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, babe?” Lily’s voice called from the bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“It’s cold in here!”

“Yup.”

“Can we turn up the heat?”

You glanced up from the TV, eyeing the thermostat near your spot on the couch. It was just out of reach.

“Why don’t you put on a jacket?”

“Ugh, but everything is dirty!”

“I’m sure you’ll find something.”

Your girlfriend poked her head around the corner, blowing a raspberry, before retreating to the bedroom. You continued watching TV.

“Babe!”

“Huh?”

“Look what I found! Did you get this for me?!”

Lily reappeared around the corner, wearing yoga pants and a familiar, knitted sweater. To your dismay, you realized why the sweater looked so familiar: it was the anniversary present you’d ordered online. You left the package it arrived in unopened, opting to stash it away in the closet until the special occasion. She must have found and unboxed it.

Lily posed, hand on her hip. The knitted sweater drooped loosely around her; its shape reminiscent of carpet drapes, limp and formless on her petite body. Your surprise gift fit her like a fluffy trash bag, ready to billow away at the slightest hint of a breeze. The sleeves, long and fuzzy, hid her arms entirely: each dangled several inches past Lily’s fingertips, almost reaching her knees. The white sweater complimented her dark hair, done up in a ponytail, but little else. It was your first time seeing the sweater in-person: Even to your untrained eye, you knew there was simply far too much fabric for someone her stature. Surely you ordered the wrong size by mistake.

“You know I love cute sweaters, but it’s a little large, huh?” She inquired, lifting the hem of her oversized garment.

Lily’s figure, no longer concealed, was petite: Her chest, vaguely perky, was otherwise rather unnoticeable; her narrow hips led to an equally subtle and unassuming rear; her body, 5’1”, and lacking anything in the way of curves, could only be described as ‘compact’.

Frowning, you approached her to examine the sweater yourself. Lily, having dropped the hem, now fiddled with the sleeves in a vain attempt to roll them up to her skinny forearms. You gently tugged open the back of her sweater neck, examining the tag located inside the collar:

‘Machine Washable. 100% synthetic; one size fits all.’

That couldn’t be right.

“I guess we might have to return this thing,” You sighed. “It says ‘One size fits all’, but this thing is way too bi-- OW!”

A pink spark leaped from the sweater, jolting you. You pulled away, hand tingling from the shock. Lily, still fiddling with the sleeves, didn’t seem to notice. Did something just happen?

You took a step back, reexamining your girlfriend: The sweater still looked far too large, but, to your surprise, it fit better on her than it had a moment before. The sweater no longer hung quite so loose on her fame. The tips of her fingers, previously hidden, peaked out at the end of the sleeves. Lily turned, hand on her hip.

“Y’know babe, I think this sweater is really growing on me!”

You eyed your girlfriend as she drew closer, swishing the hem of her thigh-length (once knee-length) sweater like a skirt. “I can probably wear this around the house now.” She continued, twirling to show off her new look. “Let’s give this outfit a second chance: It’s comfy!”

Something about her appearance looked different: not just her sweater, but her figure as well. Your thoughts derailed with a sudden jerk as Lily jumped into your arms, ambushing you. You grunted, falling back on the couch as you caught her. You could feel the warmth from her body, bundled within the soft sweater. There was something odd about her: Was she always this heavy? It sure seemed that way as she straddled you, her eyes sly.

“It’s chilly!” Lily exclaimed, grinning. “How about I warm you up?”

Grabbing hold of her sweater, she pulled upwards, tugging the knitted top over your head. Everything grew dark as a soft prison enveloped your upper body, trapping you in place. It was quite cozy within, and warm as well. You could feel the heat of Lily’s body, mere inches away.

You blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim light: You were too close to tell, but Lily looked more... substantial than before. It was as if her frame had more ‘oomph’ to it. Lily pulled you in close, interrupting your musings. Your face pressed against her soft body, caught in her embrace. You felt like a fly, cocooned inside her spider’s web.

“Mhmm... I just feel amazing wearing this!” She giggled from above, her voice muffled by the thick sweater. “Thanks for the great gift, sweetie!”

“N-no problem!”

You returned Lily’s embrace, hands sliding up her frame, caressing her. Your fingers brushed against the twin-points of her nipples, perky with excitement. Her hips gyrated on your lap, coaxing a response. You responded, cupping her modest chest. Lily’s breasts felt warm and soft in your hands; they bounced against your palms, matching the rhythm of her movements.

A flash of pink static interrupted your thoughts. You froze; there was a strange tingling sensation from the fabric surrounding you. With a small pop, the sweater crackled with energy once more: this time a pink spark leaping from the fabric, and onto Lily’s chest. In a flash, it vanished, dissipating into her skin.

For a brief moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, Lily’s skin grew hot; her body burned to touch. She moaned, her voice muffled outside the sweater. Her chest heaved as her breathing quickened, droplets of sweat beading down her body in rivulets. Your ears picked up a rapid thumping sound, like the thrumming of a small engine. Was that her heartbeat? What was happening?

The heat from Lily intensified, radiating outwards, leaving you short of breath. Although she didn’t seem to move, it felt as though the pressure from Lily’s body was increasing, pressing against you. You were being smothered. The combined sensations threatened to overwhelm you, blurring your vision as consciousness faded. Everything grew black.

As suddenly as it arrived, the heat diminished. The smothering sensation faded as Lily sat up, pulling off the sweater. Fresh air filled your lungs, returning you to life. You breathed a sigh of relief: You no longer felt trapped within a furnace. The intoxicating smell of sweat and arousal hung in the air.

“Holy shit,” Lily murmured, looking at herself

You blinked. The sweater had done something. The petite girlfriend you had known from before was gone. The one in front of you looked similar: She had the same black hair, done up in a pony-tail; she possessed the same sly eyes, and familiar smile as well. However, the similarities ended there.

Her body, once petite and unassuming, no longer fits on your lap. Her hips, thick and padded with new curves, now extended past the sides of your peripheral vision. Her legs and torso were larger and more full-figured; you felt the weight of Lily’s newfound mass as she straddled you, your lower body locked in place under her thighs. Lily’s chest heaved; her tits wobbled before you as she shifted her weight, formidable and heavy with newfound purpose. Her bust dominated your view, spanning the width of her shoulders, if not more so.

Your girlfriend stared at her new endowments in disbelief, giving her breasts a tentative squeeze: they bulged forward, forming an extensive crevasse of soft cleavage. She pressed her new endowments further together, causing them to spill forth, filling your vision with a wall of jiggling curves. You watched the rise and fall of her chest for a moment before reaching out, intending to confirm what your eyes could not comprehend.

Your fingers sank into her tits, enveloped in the softness of two jiggling pillows, each larger than your head. Lily closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of your touch, riding high on the feeling of heightened sensitivity. The smell of sweat and sex overpowered your senses, sending blood rushing down to your lower extremities.

Lily grinned, opening her eyes: They were alight with a look of absolute satisfaction.

“I gotta start wearing this sweater more often.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lily’s hands moved across her frame, exploring the new regions of her curvaceous figure. The curves which now padded her chest and hips were tender: She bit her lip, stifling a moan. The growth spurt had heightened her sensitivity; every touch now sent shivers of pleasure rippling through her body, forming goosebumps on her skin.

Watching your girlfriend caress her voluptuous frame sounded like a great time. Unfortunately, your attention at this moment was divided: You were currently sinking, descending into the deep recesses of the couch as the weight of said girlfriend pressed down on your body. Trapped in a soft purgatory between the cushions and Lily’s thighs, you squeezed her legs for dear mercy. Her quads quivered in response to your touch.

“Babe-” you managed.

“Ah! Sorry…” Lily sat up, lifting her weight from your lap.

You maneuvered your legs out from underneath her, sitting up. The sweater-induced growth spurt sent your girlfriend’s libido into overdrive: Lily had straddled you for the past half-hour, grinding and riding you like a woman possessed. Your thighs and crotch were damp from the sweat. A dull ache settled in your groin; she had drained you dry.

Lily’s body quivered, recovering from the flood of hormones and adrenaline that had accompanied her sudden growth. The shock of her sweater-induced transformation had taken .

“So much… curvier now,” Lily murmured, feeling herself once more. Her eyes betrayed no hint of exhaustion: she seemed far more interested in learning more about her new ‘developments’.

Your eyes traveled up her frame. “Curvy is an understatement, babe”

Lily smirked. “I can tell you like it; I feel taller as well.”

You stood up from the couch, taking her hand. Lily faced you, topless. She drew herself to full height: the difference in size had indeed diminished. Lily had been 5’1’ before; one use of the sweater later and she now looked to be 5’6”. Her body filled more of your vision; of that you were certain. Standing on her tiptoes, Lily's face now drew level with your own.

“Still like what you see?”

“I’d like to see more of it.”

Lily kissed you, leaning closer: You no longer needed to tilt down for your lips to meet. 

Taking hold of your wrists, she moved your hands onto her hips, allowing you to explore the uncharted expanse of her figure. You moved upwards along her sides, pressing against the jiggly bulk of her bust. Lily bit her lip in an effort to stifle another moan: her breasts, each the size of your head, were sensitive. Your fingers skimmed across her substantial globes, mapping out their subtle imperfections like an accomplished explorer.

There was a pink flash in your peripheral vision. You glanced at the floor, looking at the clothes strewn around the couch. Only one piece of clothing held your attention: A white sweater, knitted in an intricate weave, lay innocuous on the floor. For a moment a pink diode of light flickered against the fabric, then faded away. 

The mysterious pink static was the only thing betraying the magical nature of the garment: earlier it had dissipated into Lily’s flesh, enhancing her figure from a petite pixie to the buxom nymph which sat in front of you. From the look of it, Lily enjoyed the changes as well.

Lily strode over to the sweater, pulling it over her head once more. She paid no heed to the crackle of static which it made as she adjusted the fit. It still looked far too large on her.

“Y’know,” you said, “There’s still time to return this sweater.”

Lily grinned. “Screw that. I’ll make sure it fits.”

From that day forward, Lily wore her anniversary present with increasing frequency: The mysterious garment didn’t trigger the explosive growth that occurred when she first donned it, but it didn't idle, either. The sweater continued looking better each time she put it on: only the pink sparks, dancing across the fabric on occasion, betrayed its body-enhancing powers. 

The garment grew snug around Lily’s chest, clinging to every curve, and accentuating her shape as the fabric tightened with each passing day: After one week, Lily came to hug you, her head resting under your chin. Two weeks later, the two of you were eye to eye; Lily now stood taller than you when wearing heels, to her amusement. As the days passed, the height advantage tilted ever more in favor of your girlfriend. After one month of wearing the sweater, she had grown at least a foot in total, eclipsing you in size, and now standing a little over 6 feet tall. Was the garment really adapting to her wishes, or was her body adapting to it?

The sweater wasn’t just increasing Lily’s height: her body changed in other ways as well. The differences appeared minor at first: removing her sweater, you noticed Lily’s already-enlarged chest bouncing with more jiggle than before. Soon, her bust swelled larger, hiding ever more of her torso behind a warm, wobbling mass of curves and cleavage.

Lily’s bras fit perfectly before wearing the sweater; now they bulged tight against her chest: egregious amounts of under-bust and over-bust spilling over the sides. 

Lily began purchasing larger undergarments, but even those snapped and overflowed with increasing frequency. In a few weeks your girlfriend no longer possessed sweater puppies; ‘Sweater Mammoths’ seemed more precise: soft, jiggling pillows, each now larger than your head.

You thought the changes to Lily might subside once she grew to fit the sweater. You were mistaken: That day came and went; Lily continued to grow.

Soon the hem of the sweater began to rise, riding higher up Lily’s toned stomach with each passing day. Her bust had grown considerably, expanding outwards, wobbling to the rhythm of her strides. Your girlfriend’s cleavage, to her delight, deepened enough to easily envelop your entire arm. With every movement her tits wobbled and quaked, reminiscent of tectonic plates. They bulged against the weaker sections of the fabric, the outward pressure increasing as more boob filled any available space within.

The sweater, if it had some form of sentience, would surely be panicking by now: It’s owner was outgrowing it, and continued to wear it every day. The knitted top acquired small holes and tears in the fabric, slowly deteriorating as it stretched ever further. Even as the winter turned to spring, Lily wore it, her body radiating heat and drenched in sweat. Her tits left the sweater soaked in her perspiration, pooling between her cleavage. Lily didn’t mind: her body was adapting; learning to love the changes; growing addicted to the heat.

By the end of Spring, the sweater no longer touched her stomach: the sheer size of her now-colossal tits suspended the fabric outwards like a tent, revealing a forbidden valley of underboob beneath. The sweater became a crop-top, no longer capable of covering all of Lily’s skin. The sleeves receded further every passing day, riding higher up your girlfriend’s arms each time she donned the top.

Now standing 8 feet tall, the shadow of Lily’s tits enveloped anything immediately below her: the sweater miraculously keeping her chest supported and aloft. Her nipples grew more prominent, their size and shape visible through the eroding fabric.

Lily’s libido matched her increasing size: when sex every few days had once satiated her, her escapades soon grew more frequent. You always considered yourself the more energetic one when it came to bedroom activities, but as your girlfriend’s height increased to surpass your own, so did her lust. The sweater had activated something primal, putting her in heat.

She used her growing body to her advantage, pinning you on the bed, sinking your hands into her tits. You soon found yourself unable to stave off the weight of her bust as she slowly pressed down on you, smothering your face.

Sex sessions tested the limits of human endurance: Lily now milked you with the precision and technique of a jackhammer, using the mass of her new curves to her advantage. Your role slowly reduced to that of a pleasure-slave as Lily asserted her size and dominance, riding and grinding against you a half-dozen times per day.

Your intertwined bodies left the bed sheets drenched in a quagmire of perspiration and bodily fluids. Changing the bedding after each session became a necessity. Eventually, your mattress was abandoned entirely as Lily began taking you wherever she pleased: on the floor, in the kitchen, even in the shower.

Soon Lily only removed her tattered sweater to wash her body, often bringing you along to keep her company. Her buxom figure filled more space within the claustrophobic shower-space on each visit. Soap-covered and wet, she lathered the two of you, using her tits as massive sponges. They slipped around your head, then descended to your chest, pressing against your sensitive areas with skilled practice as she washed your bodies. Her nipples dragged across your skin, leaving lines in the suds.

The smell of sweat and pheromones emanating from Lily overpowered your senses, creating an inescapable odor that left you constantly erect. Her warmth was overwhelming when she mounted you, her body an endless crucible of pleasure. It became a challenge to combat dehydration and sexual fatigue: Lily brought herself to orgasm after orgasm, leaving your crotch sticky and sore. You had little to no time to recharge after each encounter: your loads became blanks as Lily drained you of every drop available on a daily basis. 

Making an excuse mid-sex, you hid away in a storage closet, looking for a brief respite. Your groin was tender from relentless pounding; your muscles quivered in exhaustion. Things had grown dire. Lily's voluptuous silhouette appeared in the door frame: there was no escape.

“Aw, is my little man tired?” Lily teased. Her tits bulged against the sweater. The garment, once innocent and snow-white, was splattered in discolored stains of bodily fluids: Lily accrued them like badges of honor, amassed over countless campaigns of sexual conquest.

“So t-tired,” You gasped, “and sweaty."

Lily didn’t hear you.

‘Sweater? Of course I’m wearing my sweater silly.” Lily replied, pressing against you. A faint spark of pink rippled across her chest. “I mean, it is the best present you ever bought! Now, let’s go two more rounds, and then we can have dinner. How’s that sound?”

You couldn’t respond. Lily’s tits swelled forth again, smothering you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Damn, where is it?”

From the couch, you watched a voluptuous mini-giantess search for her favorite article of clothing. Your girlfriend combed through the entryway closet, tossing aside jackets, digging to reach the object she so desired; You prayed she didn’t find it.

Lily lowered herself to better sift through the closet, squatting on thick, thunderous thighs. Your eyes traveled up her body, taking in the view. The 8-foot tall woman dominated the room: her substantial rear led to wide, padded hips, curving inwards to an exaggerated, hourglass figure. A tangle of dark hair ran loose and wild down her back, a stark contrast against her pale complexion. From behind, two mountainous curves emerged; the wobbling edges of her bust peeking out to eclipse the sides of her frame; her enlarged chest far too prolific to conceal, even from this angle.

At first glance, Lily’s figure looked soft and pliable; closer inspection revealed the deceptive strength behind her movements: powerful arms, adapted to the ever increasing size of her body, tossed unwanted articles of clothing out of the way. You knew from experience just how inescapable those arms were.

“Aha!” Lily exclaimed.

“Crap,” You gulped. “She found it.”

From the closet, ‘it’ emerged: A faded white sweater, once an anniversary present from what felt like long ago. It had been many months since Lily first wore it, the gift snow-white and huge on her tiny frame. Now, it was the sweater that looked tiny: discolored stains dotted the fabric in misshapen splotches, betraying the lewd lifestyle it had lived while in her care.

You grimaced; Lily continued to wear the sweater with zeal: when she first donned the garment, the mysterious pink static crackled, vibrant and alive. Lily absorbed this power, triggering her initial growth spurts. With each day her size and lust increased, influenced by the strange energy.

The increase in libido, while amazing at first, soon became problematic: as her sexual hunger deepened, dehydration and fatigue became part of your daily life. Your crotch ached, sore from relentless pounding and constant orgasms. It was a struggle to strike a balance between keeping Lily happy and surviving until nightfall. Sleep brought about temporary reprieve, but even then it was difficult to do so when smothered by the massive, sweaty giantess who now dominated the majority of the bed.

Even so; as the days passed, the sweater crackled with less life than before. Lily had drained it like one does a battery. Now, it barely fizzed when she donned it, a mere shadow of the well-spring of energy that once coursed through the fabric.

It was apparent the sweater’s energy wasn’t going to waste: Lily, bigger with each passing day, now struggled to pull the worn sweater over the vast horizon of her enlarged bust. The summer heat in the apartment was intense. Dripping with perspiration, she fought to stretch the sweater further downwards.

Holes appeared across the fabric in sporadic clusters, exposing sections of her cleavage. The garment’s best days were far behind it: Pink static flitted across the garment in weak pops.

Something told you that the sweater’s final day had arrived.

“Babe!” Lily called out.

“Hm?” Your girlfriend strode over, eyes peeking over the mountainous pillows now above you. Her hands pressed against the sides of her wobbling wall of tits, preventing them from further obscuring her vision.

“I need your help,” she grumbled, tugging her top. “I can’t reach the front of my tits to pull this stupid sweater down: Can you lend a hand?”

“Lily, I don’t think the sweater’s the problem,” you replied, looking her up and down. Sweat rolled down her skin in beads, dripping off her immense tits to form small puddles on the floor. “It might be time to retire that thing.”

“C’mon babe,” Lily pleaded, pressing her tits together with her forearms. The already formidable abyss that was her sweaty cleavage grew even deeper, promising unfathomable pleasure. “I’ll make it worth your while…”

You sighed, standing up. Lily knew how to get what she wanted.

“I just need to pull this thing down past the front of my tits,” She explained, tugging the sweater down further. The cold-weather apparel blanketed the top of her bust, but no longer reached her nipples; two proud nubs pointed out like battering rams, crowning the siege engine that was Lily’s buxom figure.

You reached upwards, lending your aide. Standing on your toes, the hem of her sweater was barely in reach. You managed to grab hold, using leverage to your advantage in order to pull downwards. Lilly pitched in from above, attempting to bring the sweater past the equator of her massive globes.

“Almost… there…” Lily grunted, straining with the effort. You leaned back, putting all your body weight into the herculean task. Her tits continued to stretch the fabric, drawing the sweater taught across her upper body. The two of you didn’t let up.

The neckline began to rip, exposing a wide triangle of open cleavage in the center: the sweater’s integrity was deteriorating. You watched as it struggled to contain the endless ocean of cleavage it had created.

“Keep... going… D-dammit!”

Lily was not planning on stopping. Her thighs and arms quivered as she bent forward, putting the entirety of her mass into a final, superhuman feat of strength. Her tits compacted slightly as her elbows squeezed inwards, packing her cleavage together. The sweater inched lower down her bust, so distended and torn that it resembled a fuzzy string bikini. You lifted your legs into the air, letting gravity assist in an otherwise physics-defying scenario. With a final grunt of exertion, Lily tugged the sweater, managing to pull the tattered hem over her nipples and past the hemisphere of her chest.

For a brief instant, the sweater, bloated and bulging with escaping pockets of tit-flesh, held: There was a creaking sound from the distended fabric, sounding to the world like the last throes of a death rattle; a final, pathetic, spark of pink energy sputtered forth.

Then, Lily grew again.

With a deafening snap, the front of the sweater ripped asunder, Lily’s busty reservoir spilling forth like a tidal wave. Lily grew more curvaceous, shivering in the ecstasy of her final growth spurt; The low rumbling sound of her body swelling upwards resonated in your ears.

You watched as her navel ascended past your eye-level. The arms of the sweater, still partially intact, began receding, the sleeves riding up Lily’s forearms as she grew thicker, acquiring mass. Lily, almost 9 feet tall, now stood as a towering giantess; head brushing the ceiling.

She bit her lip, dripping with sweat and adrenaline. Hefting her rolling expanse of tits, she gazed, infatuated, at her Amazonian proportions. The tattered sweater, having served its purpose, disintegrated entirely, falling to shreds around her.

“I’ll miss that sweater.” She lamented, towering over you. It was hard not to remain in awe of the Amazonian goddess before you; your dick was threatening to burst from your pants at any moment. Despite this, something caught your eye; drawing your attention away from your girlfriend’s titanic figure for a brief moment. Stepping back, you caught a tattered remnant of her deceased sweater as it fluttered down to the floor.

Examining the fabric closely, you located what piqued your interest: It was a white tag, hidden flush against the backdrop of the white sweater, unnoticed until now. On it read:

“Unlimited Warranty! We also do custom sizes! Order at Skullossal Inc.”

Lily leaned over; one hand on the ceiling to steady her balance. She adapted to the recent growth spurt with ease, as if she had always been a 1-ton, curvaceous giantess. You could sense her peering over your shoulder, reading the tag. Her heat radiated behind you; the dizzying smell of sweat, lust, and pheromones wafted through the air, fogging your mind. “Hey babe,” you muttered, facing the voluptuous giantess behind you. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Hmm…”

Smiling like a predator, Lily stalked closer, her stacked frame pressing against your smaller body. She used her superior mass to her advantage, bumping you backward. You registered a wall behind you just as her slick, sweat-sheened bust enveloped your torso: She left you no avenue for escape. Your girlfriend’s chest heaved to the rhythm of her excited breathing.

“My birthday is coming up soon,” Lily said, wild eyes betraying her lust. “I think you know what I’d like.”


End file.
